


Meet You Again

by Angel_YoungMi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Goblin - Freeform, Grim Reaper - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_YoungMi/pseuds/Angel_YoungMi
Summary: Yunho as a grim reaper and Mingi as a powerful goblin.What is their history with each other?Find out in the story!An adaptation of a korean drama Dokkebi or  Goblin
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found in wattpad under the same name! ^_^

"Yah, Jeong Yunho!"

Yunho was about to bite on his sandwich when he heard his name being called, but as he knew the voice well, he ignored the voice, rolling his eyes as he ate his sandwich. Yunho yelped when that person smacked his head before growling and glaring at him.

"Hyung! I'm eating! Don't do that!" Yunho huffed, rubbing his head with a pout.

"Who told you to ignore me, brat."

Yunho huffed again before looking at the man with a sweet smile, battling his eyelashes while at it making the man cringed at the display in front of him. "Yes, Hongjoong hyung? What can I do for you today?" Yunho asked sweetly while trying not to laugh at him.

Hongjoong then pulled out a small envelope and put it on the table, pushing it towards Yunho. Yunho whine when he saw the envelope as Hongjoong chuckled, already anticipating this kind of reaction from the younger.

"I'm still not finished with what I have right now! Why are you giving me new ones?? And it looks thick too!!" Yunho poked the envelope while pouting before sighing and took the envelope, opened it and took the mini cards that were in the envelope.

"For your information, it was not me who decided to give all of this to you." Hongjoong said while trying to grab one of Yunho's sandwiches which the younger one quickly slapped Hongjoong's hand while still looking at the mini cards.

"Go buy your own sandwiches, hyung. These are mine. Don't you dare." Yunho glared at Hongjoong briefly before reading the mini cards again. Hongjoong made a face, leaning back on his seat. "Usually you will let me eat it. You're in a bad mood, huh. What happened?"

Yunho huffed, puffing up his cheeks. "The usual, hyung. I don't understand how the people that I have to take turned out to be so stubborn! Wooyoung and Jongho always got nice people while I always have to endure them yelling at me or even trying to fight me!"

"They won't be able to hurt you though."

"But it's annoying!! You don't know how much I wanted to hurt them when they were throwing tantrums because they don't want to cross the door!" Yunho huffed, threading his hand through his hair. "They even broke a few of my favourite cups too!"

Hongjoong looked at Yunho with pity, leaning forward to ruffle the younger's hair. "I'm sorry, pup, but there's nothing I can do about it. Even the one that I just gave you wasn't from me. The higher ups gave it to me and told me to give it to you."

"Why are they giving me so much work?? Is it because I'm new to this?? But I never fail yet, though.. Even if some of them were very annoying, I still got to make them cross the door." Yunho pouted, taking his sandwich again and eating it.

"I'm not sure, pup. Maybe you did it so well because truthfully, no one could really do it like you did. They would give up when the dead were too stubborn to cross the door and it ended up with them being the wandering ghosts."

"Huh? We can do that?? Like we can just give up on not sending them across the door??" Yunho gaped at Hongjoong and Hongjoong shut Yunho's mouth with a flick from his jaw because the younger was still munching on his sandwich earlier.

"Eat with your mouth shut, brat. Of course not! The one that gave up was punished right after. Do you want to be punished?"

Yunho widened his eyes and shook his head, swallowing his sandwich first before talking, "I don't want to be punished! Why do you think I would make sure that every person that I have to take will cross that door??"

Hongjoong shrugged, "Just making sure, that's all."

Yunho was about to say something when the door of the cafe was pushed violently and 2 people rushing in with one of them shouted.

"Yah! Ahjussi! How could you just walk away like that after you hit me with your motorcycle?! Do you think you could just walk away like that and I won't come after you?? Ahjussi!"

"Aish! Nothing happened to you anyway! Why are you following me! You don't seem to have any injuries at all! Stop following me!"

Yunho bumped his head onto the table, groaning loudly as Hongjoong look at Yunho pitifully. "Aigo-yah.. Good luck, pup.." Hongjoong chuckled as Yunho sprung up from his seat and taking his fedora hat that he had put down on the table and wears it. "I didn't even get to finish my sandwiches." Yunho huffed and turned around to face the 2 people that is currently arguing right now before he remembered something and turned back to Hongjoong.

"Are you coming back home today, hyung?"

"Uh. I'm not sure yet. Maybe."

Yunho shook his head, giving Hongjoong a small smile, "Same answer every time huh. See you if I see you then, hyung." Hongjoong chuckled and nodded his head, grabbing Yunho's sandwich and eating it while he watch Yunho approach the 2 arguing people.

Yunho sighed a little, taking out 2 mini cards from his pocket inside his jacket before clearing his throat. "Shin Jae Hong. Kim Yo Rin. 28 June 2020, 8.13 PM. Death by motorcycle accident." Jeong Yunho stated, making both man and woman stop arguing and look over to him.

"It's you guys, right?"

"Who the fuck are you??" Jaehong hissed, trying to push Yunho's shoulder but the grim reaper was quick to avoid it, staring at him without any emotion on his face. "Both of you have died. Please come with me for your journey to the afterlife."

"W-what? I c-can't die now! I'm just 26 years old!" Yorin said while she put both of her hands on her mouth in shock.

"Stop fucking, kid!" Jaehong shouted at Yunho and the latter sucked a quick breath, trying to calm himself down from beating the shit out of this old stubborn man. "He's just making this up!" Jaehong turned to shout at Yorin afterwards, making the young woman look at Yunho warily.

Yunho rolled his eyes subtly before disappearing in front of them and appearing at their back, clearing his throat and both of the dead turned around in shock. "Do you believe me now? Let's go because I'm on a tight schedule right now." Yunho snapped his fingers and the 3 of them suddenly appeared in a big room, with cups of tea displayed on the wall while there was a single table in the middle of them with 3 chairs.

Jaehong and Yorin sat on the chair quietly while Yunho started to make a cup of tea.

"Why are we here? You said that you'll lead us to the afterlife." Jaehong said looking around the big room.

"Before that, I'm going to give a cup of tea to Yorin-ssi." Yunho explained and put the cup of tea in front of Yorin.

"This tea will help you erase all of your memories in this life before you are reborn."

"Why should I erase my memory..?"

"It's better this way because it won't pain you when you are reborn later. You will have a new chance in life and a new opportunity."

Yorin nodded his head but Jaehong suddenly shouted at Yunho in an enraged, standing up from his chair. "Then where is my tea?? Why didn't I get one??"

Yunho glared at Jaehong, not saying a word but he let out his vicious aura making the old man falter and gulping in fear before sitting back down. "You don't deserve this tea for what you've done in your life." Yunho said with a malicious smirk on his face.

"W-what do you mean?"

Yunho stared at Jaehong, his eyes turned serious and vicious. "This is not your first accident. You did a hit and run for 3 times and this is your 4th one. You hit those people and let them die while you were running away thinking that it would be alright because no one else was at the site. Unlike your 4th one. You also left your wife when she was pregnant and ran away because of your debts but you made her as the guarantor too. Making a living hell for her and her daughter." 

Jaehong paled as he kept quiet when Yorin gasped. "Y-you?? Are you my bastard father?? The story that the grim reaper-ssi told us just sounded like what had happened to my mom!!"

Jaehong frowned, looking over to Yorin awkwardly. "Did you live in Insadong?"

Yorin widened her eyes, "YES! OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD MOM HAS TO WORK BECAUSE OF YOUR DEBT?? YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Yorin shouted, punching Jaehong's chest several times as Jaehong could only let her do that.

"Oh, Jaehong-ssi, you will be sent to the underworld instead of heaven. Your future will be decided by Lucifer instead of God. And it won't be pretty." Yunho warned him with a smirk on his face, making Yorin smirked, huffing in delight before she quickly took the cup of tea and drank it before Jaehong could take it away from her.

Jaehong paled even more and went on his knees, pleading to Yunho, "P-please don't! Give me another chance! I'm so sorry!"

"It's too late now that you're here. We gave you plenty of chances for you to change while you were alive." Yunho glared at Jaehong as he smiled down at Yorin as she finished her tea. "You can go to the door, Yorin-ssi. The stairs will lead you to meet God."

"W-what about me?" Jaehong asked while still kneeling on the floor.

Yunho snapped his fingers again and the floor under Jaehong opened up, resulting in the old man falling into it in an instant. "Reap what you sow, Jaehong-ssi."

Yunho huffed after both of them were gone from the big room, scratching his forehead while closing his eyes, feeling exhausted. "Next.." Yunho said to himself and he disappeared from the room, going to his next destination.

\--

"I'm home..." Yunho announced tiredly, his fedora hat in his hand as he took off his shoes and entered the big mansion that he shared with the other grim reapers that Hongjoong had chosen. 

"Oh! Welcome home, pup! Do you want to eat something?" Seonghwa, another grim reaper and Hongjoong's right hand man came up to Yunho, ruffling his hair. Yunho gave him a small tired smile, nodding his head. "That would be awesome, hyung. I didn't get to finish my sandwiches and I couldn't eat afterwards. Too many cards today.." Yunho pouted, making Seonghwa chuckled lightly.

"Go wash up and meet me in the kitchen." Yunho nodded and headed to his room but as Yunho went up the stairs, Seonghwa suddenly remembered something but he was too late to warn Yunho about something. Or someone.

"What the fuck?! Who are you?? Why are you in my room?!? HYUNG! A STRANGER IS IN MY ROOM!" Yunho shouted as he gaped at the man that was sitting on his bed in his room.

Seonghwa sighed, already expected the reaction from Yunho and quickly appeared in Yunho's room. The stranger only looked at Yunho without any emotion on his face.

"Pup, calm down. I forgot to tell you about Mingi."

"Who the fuck is he? Why is he in my room?? You told me that I could have this room all for myself!" Yunho whined, stomping his feet on the floor. He doesn't need this now. He's very exhausted and he just wants to go shower, eat and sleep in peace.

"I'm sorry, pup. But from today onwards, you will have to share this room with Mingi as this was actually his original room before you came here."

"W-what?? But why?!?! We have plenty of empty room in this mansion!"

"Because I chose this room. If you don't like it then go ahead to the other empty room." Mingi said nonchalantly as he leaned back on his back on the bed.

Yunho hissed, pulling Mingi's arms to pull him out of his bed. "NO! I LIKE THIS ROOM! YOU GO AND CHOOSE THE OTHER ROOMS!"

"I don't want to. Let me go."

Yunho then turned to Seonghwa helplessly while pouting. "Hyung....."

Seonghwa looked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry, pup. If you don't want to change rooms then you'll have to share with Mingi. He's actually the owner of this mansion so we couldn't really tell him off."

"What?! B-but! Urgh! FINE! J-just stay away from my stuffs!" Yunho huffed, going into the bathroom that was attached to his room to go shower.

"He really doesn't remember me, huh." Mingi said softly, watching the bathroom door as Seonghwa sighed softly. "You know the rules, Mingi-ah. Are you sure you wanna do this?" Seonghwa asked carefully and Mingi nodded his head.

"He's my fate, hyung. Sooner or later he would remember me again so it's better this way."

Seonghwa nodded his head in understanding and went out of the room, leaving Mingi with his thoughts.

"I'll punish you for a bit, bub. Before you remember me again because of your foolish actions 5 years ago." Mingi whispered softly and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

"I don't want you on my bed." Yunho huffed as soon as he was out from showering, glaring at Mingi who was still laying on his bed. "Then where should I sleep?" Mingi asked, looking over to Yunho and he had to hold himself back from hugging the grim reaper.

"I don't care as long as not on my bed! You can sleep on that couch over there! I'm going to eat so when I come back I don't want to see you on my bed!" Yunho huffed and walked out of his room, going into the dining hall.

"At least you're confident with yourself now.." Mingi whispered to himself, watching Yunho stomp out of the room before standing up from the bed and walked out of the room.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE TOO??" Yunho hissed once he saw Mingi enter the dining hall but Seonghwa calmly told the young grim reaper, "Calm down, pup. I told him to. He needs to eat too."

Yunho pouted but kept quiet as he stabbed the meat in his plate and ate it while glaring at Mingi who calmly sat down on his seat. "what are you anyway?" Yunho suddenly asked, making Mingi look up from his food and leaned back onto his seat.

"I'm a powerful being."

"There are a lot of powerful beings. Which one are you?" Yunho pushed Mingi as he was quite curious because in his 5 years of becoming a grim reaper, he met quite a lot of other beings but he never stumbled upon Mingi before.

"A goblin." Mingi answered calmly, watching Yunho's face turn into a frown.

"A goblin? Why have I never encountered you before??"

"Because I don't want to? I could change anyone's destiny though, do you want me to mess up your works? Cuz if you want I could do it after this." Mingi challenged the grim reaper making Yunho fling Mingi's fork with his power, his eyes twitching in annoyance.

"Do not dare interfere with my works! I've already had enough on my plates! I don't need you to screw it any further!"

"Be thankful then that you didn't encounter me before." Mingi scoffed before flinging a red pepper flakes onto Yunho's meat. Yunho widened his eyes at his now ruined meal and whined up at Seonghwa who had been watching them with amusement. "Hyung!!! He ruined my food!! I hate red pepper flakes!!!"

"Who told you to start it first, pup. Reap what you sow." Seonghwa scolded Yunho making him grumble, bumping his head on the table and putting a finger up in the air towards Seonghwa. "Please don't use that idiom. I've used it too many times today.. I don't want to hear it anymore!!" Yunho whined, flailing his hands while at it making Mingi had to bite his lips from chuckling while Seonghwa rolled his eyes, already used to the young grim reaper's childish personality.

"Finish your food, pup. It wasn't so bad anyway." Seonghwa told Yunho as the latter huffed, looking at his meal in disgust before standing up from his chair. "I don't want to. I'm not hungry anymore and I just want to sleep." Yunho started to walk out of the dining hall before glaring at Mingi. "Don't you dare use my bed for you to sleep in!" Yunho warned and left the hall.

"What are you going to do now, Mingi?" Seonghwa asked Mingi after he had made sure that Yunho was out of the hall.

"Protect him with all my might again, of course."

"You still can't find that evil spirit?"

Mingi sighed, shaking his head. "No.. But I heard from someone that the spirit knew that Yunho had become a grim reaper and tried to get him again. Though his goal is different now."

"Giving Yunho a living hell wasn't enough for him? What does he want from Yunho, now?"

"He wants to take Yunho's body to live in. He would kill him and possess his body."

"What the fuck? Can he actually do that?? Yunho is a grim reaper now, though. He's more powerful than when he was a human."

"That spirit had been taking a lot of negative energy from other humans after Yunho and he's getting powerful too so it's not impossible for him to do so. That's why I'm back. One of the beings told me that they've seen him around here again."

"How can he 'kill' a grim reaper, though? You have to be dead to be one."

"He's going to suck Yunho's energy until he can no longer bear with it and beg to be faded, until that time, the spirit will take over and kill Yunho's spirit but not his body and possess his body once Yunho is no longer there."

"Fuck.. I'll tell the others about it so they can keep an eye towards Yunho."

Mingi nodded his head, "Thank you. It seems that you guys had become fond of him, huh."

"Yeah, he was so cute when he just came here, looking all confused and scared but he warmed up to us in a month and he had been our baby pup since then." Seonghwa smiled fondly, remembering the memory.

"You guys spoiled him too much though, seeing how bratty and whiny he is now. He wasn't like that when he was human." Mingi chuckled, shaking his head, making Seonghwa laugh. "Can't help it, he's too cute for his own good. Mingi-ah?" Seonghwa started making Mingi hummed in question.

"Since you're here now, won't it trigger the memory for Yunho?"

Mingi leaned back on his chair, looking up at the ceiling while sighing. "Haa..Yes, it will trigger his memory of me and of us when he was human, but I can't really do anything about that because I need to protect him now so I need to be close to him."

"Well, you will be by his side from now on, so I'm not that worried if the memories would hurt him. You will be there to comfort him."

"Yeah, when he opened up to me though. He seems to hate me at the moment." Mingi chuckled.

"No matter what he'll fall in love with you again, it's his destiny, and yours."

Mingi nodded his head, smiling softly.

\--

_Useless._

_It was your fault that your mother died, even though your father and brother didn't say anything about it._

_You failed again, huh. I know that you would be good for nothing. I pity your father and brother._

_Do it. It will be better this way. You won't be a failure anymore and be a burden towards your father and brother._

_Do it!_

_Yunho took a knife in the kitchen, looking at it nervously as his hands trembled while holding it._

_"NO BUB DON'T DO IT!"_

"AAH!!!!" Yunho shouted and instantly sat up from his bed, breathing heavily as he blinked his eyes to adjust to the dark room. Yunho shakily exhaled, running his hand on his chest to calm his heartbeat down. "W-what was that?? I've never dreamed since I came here.."

"..Are you okay?" Mingi mumbled, sitting on Yunho's bed and turning on the light with his power, making Yunho squint his eyes from the sudden brightness. Yunho frowned, looking over to Mingi quietly. _Why is he being so nice despite me being rude towards him..?_ Yunho thought before nodding his head slowly.

"I'm f-fine.. I d-dreamed.. I didn't have any since I was b-brought here.."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mingi asked softly, making Yunho feel butterflies in his stomach. _W-why am I feeling t-this way??_ Yunho thought before shaking his head, giving Mingi a small smile. "N-no. That's okay.. I d-don't even understand any of it.."

"Okay. Go back to sleep." Mingi said as he stood up from the bed and went to the couch he was sleeping in. Yunho bit his lips, watching Mingi squirms on the couch before sighing softly and closing his eyes.

 _I'm totally gonna regret this.._ Yunho huffed before calling Mingi. "Mingi? Come here. You can sleep on the bed. It's big enough for us 2 anyway.." Yunho said shyly, making Mingi blinked.

"Are you sure? I don't mind sleeping here though."

Yunho nodded his head vigorously, patting the empty space beside him. "Yes. Come here before I change my mind." Mingi went to the bed as Yunho scooted away from Mingi's side of the bed, burying himself with his blanket until his chin. "J-just don't come onto my side!" Yunho said before clenching his eyes shut.

Mingi smiled softly, turning off the light and lay properly on the bed, closing his eyes.

\--

"Yunho. Wake up."

Yunho groaned, burying his face in his pillow before he realized something. _Why is my pillow hard..?_ Yunho thought before opening his eyes and shouted, pulling away from Mingi.

"AAAH!" Yunho yelped when he fell to the floor in his haste from getting away from Mingi. Mingi leaned forward in worry. "Are you okay?"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME INTO MY SPACE!" Yunho yelled, his face red from sleep and embarrassment.

Mingi raised one of his eyebrows, "I'm not though. You were the one who ended up cuddling me in the middle of the night until you woke up just now. I couldn't even push you away because you kept on cuddling into me." Mingi calmly explained, making Yunho widened his eyes.

"I d-did??"

Mingi nodded his head, watching at the gaping grim reaper with amusement. "Yes, you did. I didn't move from my side." Yunho blushed even harder than that, clearing his throat as he went back onto his bed. "S-sorry. I don't really realize what I'm doing when I'm asleep."

"I figured." Mingi smugged, smirking at the still blushing grim reaper, watching him flopping on his back on the bed. "Don't you have jobs to do? Why are you lying back on the bed?" Mingi asked while watching Yunho burying his head under his pillow.

"I don't wanna! I'm still tired from yesterday.." Yunho whined and sighed.

"Won't you be punished if you didn't do your job?"

"I KNOW! YOU DON'T HAVE TO REMIND ME ABOUT THAT!" Yunho hissed, before getting off from his bed with a pout. "I'm going I'm going! Stop pestering about my job! You sound so much like Hongjoong hyung right now! I don't want 2 Hongjoong hyung! 1 is enough already!" Yunho complained while getting his clothes from his closet and went to the bathroom to get ready while Mingi just watched him, trying hard not to laugh at the whining grim reaper.

Yunho was under the shower, pondering about his dream before his head throbbed, making his hand instantly pressed up on his temple and he whimpered slightly.

_Bub, remember that I'm always here for you._

_Have faith in me, bub. I'll save you._

_I love you, bub. Remember that._

Yunho moaned when his head throbbed even harder, one of his hands lay flat on the tile walls to prevent him from collapsing as he blinked his eyes , trying to lessen the headache. "What's happening? Who is that? Was this my memories when I was human..?" Yunho whispered to himself before giving up on thinking too hard about it and quickly finished showering.

Yunho shivered when he entered his room again, gaping and watching the state of his room right now with wide eyes. "WHY IS MY ROOM SNOWING??" Yunho gawked, looking over to Mingi who looked up at him, surprised before he watched the room's state and quickly waved his hand and all the snow disappeared. He had been thinking about the evil spirit that took Yunho's life so his mood wasn't stable, thus the snow in the room.

"Sorry."

"That was your doing??" Yunho gaped as Mingi nodded his head. "Uh, yeah. My mood kind of manipulates the weather."

Yunho gaped and gulped at that because he was actually not very fond of thunderstorms. "Uhm.. So what happens when you're like angry?" Yunho asked slowly, dreading at what Mingi would answer.

"Thunderstorm. Why?" Mingi answered and questioned Yunho in confusion. Yunho shook his head, "N-nothing. I'm gonna go now. See you later. Bye!" Yunho quickly rushed out of the room and breathed out, "I better not make him angry with my annoying ass.. I think he's not bad at all, so I don't need to be rude anymore towards him." Yunho whispered to himself, rushing to the kitchen to pick up a small bottle of milk for his breakfast before disappearing to his first location for his job of the day.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment and kudos are very much welcome!


End file.
